1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to carrying devices for decorative lights, and more particularly to a suspendable carrying device for decorative lights on a wire string.
2) Description of the Related Art
Decorative light carrying devices are well known in the art. Several patents have issued concerning carrying devices for decorative lights. U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,227 to Spatz for Christmas Tree Lights Storage Container and U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,619 to Garis for Light String Carrier include the disclosure of containers designed to hold wire strings of decorative lights. U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,067 to McAllister et al. for Christmas Light Organizer and Canadian Patent 2,083,292 to Blot for Holder for a String of Lights include the disclosure of suspendable decorative light carrying devices. Applicants have a co-pending application entitled Suspendable Carrying Device for Decorative Lights, filed Mar. 31, 1995, Ser. No. 29/037383.
Examining these devices however reveals several problems. Problems with some of these devices include the entanglement of the electrical wiring and the lights during storage. An additional problem is the possibility of damaging the lights while hanging the device because the lights will be placed on both sides of the device, instead of segregating the wire from the lights. Because the lights are on both sides of the device, both sides need to be shielded to prevent bulb breakage from outside forces. Another problem with other devices is their complexity causes increased manufacturing costs.